


A Glitch in the Shadow

by emeraldlilie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopian Future, Poetry, Robot, Sci-fi meets Supernatural, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements, ghost - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about a robot seeing a ghost, w/image</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glitch in the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of a sad robot and it gave me the feels, so I wrote this. Let me know what you think. The artist of the image is Thomas Boatwright and his Patreon addy is www.patreon.com/boatwrightartwork , you should also follow him on instagram @boatwrightartwork

\- A Glitch in the Shadow -

A glitch to the peripheral scan  
A chill wind passes, barely a moment detected on sensor.  
Something here

Nothing there.  
Building crumbled, to be cleared,  
to start again.  
Build up  
New  
Better  
Stronger  
Brighter  
Wider  
Higher  
More  
That is the way.

A blur, nothing there.  
A chill wind, the sensor detects no wind,  
only chill.

Comes closer  
from the ruin it comes  
it looks, it hums.

No known file.

Similar to the Old Ones,  
the Makers and Creators,  
the pink and the brown,  
before Shine, before Better,  
before Perfect.

Dissimilar

Cold  
Clear  
Not clear  
It hums  
It growls

Dangerous

Needs to be made calm  
the Central Unit will know  
the Central Unit always knows.

It stops  
It stares  
no sensors

It's cold  
Well below the requirement,  
it is injured.

Will take to Central Unit for repair.

Cannot hold

It glides  
What glides?

Where are the Old Ones?  
Where did they go?  
These were their stones  
to be made new  
but not for them  
they are not here.  
Where are they?

They were made Perfect  
a fault, the Central Unit will fix  
Return.

the Chill remains  
stares  
hums  
circles  
turns

the Central Unit will Repair

Rubble will be made New  
Halls will Shine  
Floors will Gleam  
Perfect will be Made

the Chill remains.


End file.
